


The Quiet House

by unholyseraphs (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Death, Gen, Horror, Murder, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hasn't been the same since his twin Jimmy died, but when his family moves to a strange, lonely town, things quickly turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what i'm doing - also i'm not really tagging much, to avoid spoilers, so if you're really not a fan of horror or death or weirdness, don't read - if you rEALLY REALLY NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING just inbox me here: http://unholyseraphs.tumblr.com/ or DM me at @unholyseraphs on twitter

As the snow melted away it was disturbing and easy to count the amount of bodies buried beneath the white blanket.

 

One. Two. Three. All in a row.

 

“Castiel, you’re talking out loud again,” Michael chastised, which drew him out of his thoughts and back to the car as they traversed on down the road. “Try not to do that, okay?”

 

“Sorry,” he muttered as he turned his eyes briefly to Michael’s in the rearview mirror and then darting them back to the outside world. “There’s just a lot of dead deer.”

 

“Pardon? You have to speak up.”

 

He cleared his throat and attempted to sit up, wondering if that would help his voice carry. “I said, there are a lot of dead deer.”

 

“Oh.” Michael briefly cast a glance to the window and nodded a little. “Yeah, there are. It’s okay, someone will be along to clean them up soon.”

 

He wanted to say something about burying them properly, but he supposed no one would want to hear his fantasies. Maybe Gabriel, but he was dead asleep in the passenger seat. Instead, Castiel pressed his forehead to the cold glass and counted all of the dead animal carcasses they passed along the way.

 

“Thirty seven,” he whispered on final count as they pulled into their new driveway.

 

“Hm?” Michael asked as he turned to look back at him.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Castiel pulled the door handle open and slid out of the car as Michael shook Gabriel awake. He ignored Gabriel’s annoyed curses, instead looking up and up at the new house they had moved to. He’d only seen pictures of it on Michael’s phone, but it was definitely more breathtaking in person. It was a large, old, Victorian era mansion that desperately needed a new paint job.

 

There was a bay window at the very front, which looked out on the driveway and all the way to the end of it at the trees and road. There were a few other houses on Spinner’s Way, but they were all large, big, and forboding. Castiel had a feeling he wouldn’t find any new friends in the neighborhood.

 

“You coming inside, Cas?” Gabriel asked as he walked by, his hands ruffling the back of Castiel’s head.

 

“Yes,” he replied quietly before slowly following Gabriel and Michael inside. He couldn’t help but lament on being one person short.

 

 

The room at the top of the stairs at the end of the long hallway by the last window was his room. It was dusty inside, with cobwebs littering the door frame and window panes. A small closet gaped at him like a black hole, which he had a feeling would continue to disturb him no matter how long he lived in the room.

 

“You like it?” came Michael’s voice, which made him startle badly. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s alright,” he replied, his eyes cast down to the old wooden floor. There were scars in the wood, as if someone had raked their nails down the boards over and over. The walls were painted a strange taupe color, as if the house were sick.

 

“We can change the color,” Michael said, trying to sound positive and up-beat. “Whatever color you want, we’ll paint it over for you.”

 

“It’s fine.” He dared to glance up at his oldest brother and saw Michael’s lips thin and look lost and unsure. Seeing the expression only made him glance away and back down at the floor.

 

“Cas, at least _try_ to get along here, okay? Please?” With another unsure glance, Michael raised his hand to touch him, but Castiel slid away before he could. That only made Michael sigh and walk away shaking his head.

 

Castiel bit his lip as he slid down to his knees to examine the scarring in the wood, daring to place his own fingernails in the grooves. They fit perfectly. Had someone died here? Had someone gone insane here? What secrets were in the walls?

 

“Yo, Cassie, come help us bring stuff inside!” Gabriel shouted up the stairs.

 

“Don’t call him that,” Michael hissed, but Gabriel just snorted and their muffled bickering soon turned to silence.

 

Castiel slid his nails lightly along the grooves until they ended.

 

Curiouser, he supposed.

 

 

After the fifth box of books, Castiel began to think that he maybe had too many books in his possession. He was definitely running out of room on the bookshelf that Gabriel had set up for him.

 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Gabriel said as he appeared, as if he’d heard Castiel’s thoughts. “You hungry? Want something to eat? Michael thinks you should eat.”

 

“I’m not that hungry,” he replied with a shrug as he nestled _House of Leaves_ next to his copy of _Edgar Allan Poe’s Greatest Works._

 

“Man, you sure got a lot of books,” Gabriel said with a slight chuckle. “Never realized how many you had before.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

He didn’t look back at Gabriel, but it was easy to hear him walking around, looking and peering into half unpacked boxes. Instead, Castiel focused on the books on the shelf, casually moving things around as he rested on his knees. It was easier to remain quiet. He had never been the talker.

 

“Look, Cas,” Gabriel said, sounding as if he wanted to have a _deep_ conversation.

 

It was enough to make him glance back and even make eye contact. “What?”

 

Gabriel opened his mouth and then began to falter. “Nevermind... Just... get some sleep. Alright? It’s late.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Gabriel stammered a bit before turning and hurrying from the room as if he were on fire. Castiel sighed and slowly returned to arranging his books into the perfect sequence.

 

 

“You said this move was going to be easier on him!”

 

The angry voices of his brothers were what were keeping him up. They probably didn’t realize how well sound traveled in the new house.

 

“It will be!” Michael snapped in annoyance. “It’s been one day, give him a chance, Gabriel! He just needs to adjust to the new place, new people, new school-.”

 

“He barely talks, he barely eats... Michael, we’re going to lose him and it’s going to be _your_ fault for yanking him out of the familiarity he had!” Gabriel roared, making Castiel flinch and yank the blanket over his face. “He’s just a boy, Michael. He’s fifteen, he’s not a fucking adult.”

 

“I _know_ he’s not an adult,” Michael said with a heavy sigh. “I _know_ it’s not going to be easy. It hasn’t been easy on _any_ of us, Gabe. Cas... Cas will never not miss him.”

 

Gabriel sighed and Castiel pictured him rubbing the back of his neck in acquiescence. “I miss him, too.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Maybe we should, I don’t know, take him to that one place... You know, the grief group? Or whatever it was.”

 

“Only if Cas wants to go, that’s what they said,” Michael replied tiredly. “And as far as I know, he doesn’t want to go.”

 

“He _should_ though. What if we insist? He’s good about following rules-.”

 

“Gabriel, we can’t force him to go, it won’t work out if we force it. Just... Let him figure it out, okay?”

 

Gabriel grumbled something in return, but Castiel missed it. The silence after made him feel vulnerable, so he rolled over to face the closet. If there was a monster inside, he’d rather face it head on, then allow it to sneak up on him.

 

 

The air was cold and the ground even colder. His toes were so chilly that he could barely feel them. Castiel’s eyes flew open as he finally realized he was standing outside, in only his underwear. Luckily, they had enough land between them, that no one would see him standing outside at such an ungodly hour.

 

Sleepwalking was part of the reason they’d had to move.

 

Shuddering, Castiel turned and hurried back inside the house, practically tripping over himself to go upstairs and bury himself in his blankets. His body shook and shivered as he thawed out. Tapping his phone, he saw it was almost six in the morning. Gabriel would be getting up soon to go to work, while Michael slept for a few more hours.

 

Technically, he had school, but he’d been told he didn’t have to go back until he was ready.

 

As far as he was concerned, he’d never be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

There were six more carcasses on the way into town. Two deer, two raccoons, and two rabbits.

 

“Why are there so many dead animals?” Castiel asked as he counted the sixth body. They were pulling into the small town and heading up to the diner to have breakfast. Michael had heard it was good and Gabriel was a fan of greasy breakfast foods.

 

“I don’t know, Cas, everything has to die,” Michael commented and then his face changed from annoyance to alarm as they parked. “Cas, I-.”

 

“I know,” Castiel replied as he slid out of the car.

 

“Good job,” he heard Gabriel snap before he shut the door.

 

Before Michael and Gabriel could say something to him, Castiel turned and went to look at the street and shops.

 

“Cas, come on,” Gabriel called. “Breakfast,  _ then _ exploring.”

 

Across the street was an older man, his hair long and his beard well groomed and trimmed, standing with a young man. He frowned as the older man slid his hand to the young man’s shoulder. It was so strangely  _ intimate _ .

 

“Cas!” Gabriel snapped as he snatched Castiel’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

Startling, Castiel jerked around to sheepishly follow Gabriel inside, where Michael was already being seated at a booth. He didn’t say anything as he sat down across from the two of them. Instead, he picked up a menu and focused on the front artwork.

 

There was a detailed drawing of the diner on the front, with the name in fancy black lettering. It was strange in Castiel’s opinion.  _ Benny’s _ was just a hometown, cozy diner with mismatched furniture, chalkboard menus all around, and a counter full of daily customers. The image didn’t quite match feel of the place.

 

“Cas.”

 

Michael, Gabriel, and their brunette waitress were staring at him expectantly. He blinked and realized they were probably waiting for him to order something.

 

“I just want water,” he said quietly as he set the menu aside, trying to forget about the strange artwork on the front.

 

“Bring him some toast and oatmeal,” Michael said as he handed the menus over to her. “Please.”

 

“Sure thing.” Her ponytail bounced as she spun around and Castiel noted she was wearing lime green socks with her white tennis shoes.

 

“You have to eat, Castiel,” Michael scolded.

 

“I don’t feel like eating.” He shrugged once and turned his gaze to the window. The young man from before was still outside, leaning forward to talk to the older man where he sat in a beat up old truck. When he finally turned around, Castiel felt his breath dissipate; he was so...  _ handsome _ .

 

Not the normal, rugged sort of handsome that Gabriel had going for him. Not even the sleek kind of handsome that Michael had. No. There was something about him that felt hypnotic. Castiel glanced at his own hand and saw he was the same color as a dirty napkin, but the stranger had skin that was almost perfectly peaches and cream. His eyes sparkled in the gray light, and Castiel could see, even from the distance they were apart, that they were the same color of a grassy field at twilight.

 

The diner’s door chimed and Castiel turned to watch as the young man walked in. For a moment, they made eye contact, which made Castiel’s chest seize. The gaze of the stranger was sharp and piercing, as if he saw beyond Castiel’s eyes and straight into his soul. It made him flinch and attempt to curl up on himself.

 

“Dean,” came an affectionate voice. Castiel yanked his gaze over to the counter, where a man with a beard stood behind it. He wore a warm smile and a white apron.

 

“Benny,” the stranger replied as he slid onto a stool in front of the counter as if it had his name emblazoned on the leather seat. “Just the usual.”

 

“Sure thing,” Benny replied with a nod. “How’s the old man, this mornin’?”

 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “Same old, same old.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Castiel glanced back out the window, but the red truck was gone, as was the evidence of the older man. Dean looked older than how he’d looked from far away, but he couldn’t have been any older than eighteen. A red and white name tag, along with ample breasts, soon blocked his view of Dean and the counter, which made him startle and realize their waitress had returned with their food.

 

“Oatmeal and toast,” she announced as she set the bowl and plate down in front of him. He dropped his gaze to stare at the congealed food that was meant to be his meal. On top was a sliced strawberry and a few blueberries, as if it would brighten up the gray oats beneath.

 

“Thank you,” Michael said sincerely as Gabriel began to dig into his meal immediately.

 

“Can I get you boys anything else?” she asked.

 

“No, not at the moment. Thanks.”

 

“Sure thing, enjoy your food.”

 

Castiel lifted a spoon to dip into the oatmeal, but as soon as he could see again, his eyes darted back over to Dean. He sat on his stool with such authority, that Castiel had to wonder if it really was  _ his _ stool.

 

“Cas, stop staring at people,” Michael hissed. “It’s not polite.”

 

At the angered whisper, Castiel drew his eyes away from Dean to once again rest on his forlorn breakfast. To satisfy Michael’s ‘you have to eat’ quota, he took two bites and then excused himself to the restroom. Everyone’s faces blurred as he walked toward the sign that read RESTROOMS in big, bold letters. Even Dean became a blurred face as he went with purpose.

 

The green door swung open and he was met with a few urinals and one closed stall. His hands reached out to open the door, but the feeling of someone else grabbing him made him gasp in alarm as he spun around.

 

“Cas...” Gabriel held onto his shoulders tightly. The way his brother squeezed made the bones and muscles hurt in his chest. “You’re better than this.”

 

“Let me go,” Castiel whispered nastily. “You don’t understand, you don’t-.”

 

“You have to eat and stop doing this to yourself-.”

 

“It makes me sick!” he screamed at Gabriel angrily. “I can’t eat. I can’t. I want to eat but I can’t-.”

 

Gabriel’s brows pulled together in a concern when Castiel yanked away to turn and barely make it to the toilet before he was vomiting. Barely digested oatmeal decorated the white bowl and that only made him feel worse. The nausea wouldn’t fade until his stomach was empty.

 

“I’m taking you to the doctor,” Gabriel said quietly before fleeing the room.

 

Castiel didn’t miss the tinge of fright in his brother’s voice. Part of him wanted to tell his brothers that he was afraid, too, but that would mean admitting to something being wrong. There was nothing wrong.

 

_ This too shall pass _ , had always been Jimmy’s favorite quote.

 

 

“You want some company on the walk back?” Benny asked him as he prepared to head back outside.

 

Dean shook his head and downed the remainder of his water. “Nah,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m good. Just gonna start walkin’ and wish Cain would get over his damn self.”

 

“I still don’t like it,” Benny muttered, which made him roll his eyes. “Whatever it is he’s got over you, I don’t like it.”

 

“Who said he had something over me?” he spat back angrily. “Why’s he gotta have somethin’ over me?”

 

“Dean, he could be your father.”

 

“So?” Dean shook his head and laid down the cash Cain had given him before he’d left. “He’s been better to me than anyone else has in my entire life.”

 

“I told you,” Benny said quietly, drawing him to look at the other man. “I would do it. I don’t trust him, no one does. I don’t mind, Dean-.”

 

“Hey,” he said sharply. “I already made my choice, Benny. I chose him. Period. I gotta go... See ya later.”

 

Dean ignored Benny’s look of disappointment as he headed for the door. The cool air smacked him in the face sharply as he stepped outside, prompting him to pop the collar of his jacket. The blue eyed kid from earlier was standing by a four door SUV, with two other younger guys. They were all interesting, but Dean was drawn to Blue Eyes.

 

There was something off about that kid.

 

He’d have to ask Cain about it when he got back.

 

“Mornin’,” he said politely to them as he walked by.

 

“Um, good morning,” the brunette said, as he stared with uncertainty.

 

Dean smirked and winked at Blue Eyes before crossing the street in a hurry. Sam was probably at the bookstore already, as usual. Kid burned his allowance so damn fast, it made Dean's head spin. He nodded at a few town regulars as he made his way to the bookstore, where he could already see Sammy in the window.

 

Typical.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean yanked open the door and walked over to where Sam was curled up in a comfortable bean bag chair, his nose buried in some new novel. “Hey, you gonna read all day or you gonna help me?”

 

Sam looked up slowly from reading, his eyes sharp daggers. “Should I answer that question honestly or do you want me to lie to you?”

 

He huffed out a sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Sam, c’mon. Let’s go, we got work to do.”

 

“I’m busy.”

 

“Sam-.”

 

“Go away, Dean. You don’t need me to help, you’re just being whiny about it.”

 

The sting in Sam’s words made him bristle as he angrily turned away to see Gordon staring at him from across the room. God, that bastard made his blood boil.

 

“Whatever, Sammy,” he muttered before storming back outside and down the sidewalk. He didn’t like leaving Sam alone with Gordon in the same room, but Dean had a feeling Gordon would attempt to follow him anyway. One glance in another window confirmed his thought, so Dean figured it was time to lose the son of a bitch.

 

Making a sharp turn, Dean took a back alley and then made another sharp turn to launch himself over a fence. Gordon’s footsteps were easy to hear as he attempted to catch up, but a few more turns and Dean knew he’d lose him.

 

Piece of cake.

 

Dean stayed hunched as he headed out of town and off toward the outskirts. There was some wooded areas he had to check before going back home. The sounds of the town faded away to make his ears perk up to listen to nature; it was mostly quiet, which never boded well. Not even the sound of roosting birds or the scurrying of squirrels and chipmunks.

 

Eerie silence answered his footsteps instead.

 

The trees and leaves seemed to make way for him as he walked toward the usual spots. He scanned the trees and ground, but there was nothing. Just forest.

 

Cain was only a phone call away when his eyes fell on something that didn’t quite belong. A flash of bright red made him pause and ease down a small ravine. Caught on a few branches was a pair of red underwear. Lace.

 

Dean frowned and snatched them off of the fallen tree before they blew away in a gust of wind. He pressed the soft fabric to his nose and took a long whiff, but the only smell he got was the smells of the forest. Nothing else.

 

The sound of branches breaking made him startle. Stuffing the panties into his pocket, Dean slowly slid to kneel behind a group of fallen trees.

 

“I know you’re out here, Winchester!” came Gordon’s cold voice. “You may as well show yourself!”

 

He didn’t move, instead his hand reached into his pocket and began to dial Cain’s number.

 

“Come on!” Gordon roared in frustration.

 

The pounding of his heart picked up as he peered through a small hole, where he could see Gordon walking around trying to find him. Dean dropped his gaze and almost jumped away in alarm. The owner of the red panties was lying inside the hollowed out dead tree. She was dead.

 

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered as his eyes flew back up in time to see Gordon walking away.

 

“Dean?” came Cain’s voice through the phone.

 

With shaking hands, Dean brought it up to his ear. “We’ve got a big problem.”

 

  
  


One bookstore, one library, six antique shops, one diner, three kitchen supply stores, an ice cream parlor, one large school, a mechanic’s shop, one overpriced gas station, and several boarded up shops made up the town’s “Downtown District”. Castiel found himself drawn to the school, even though he had no intention of going. That didn’t stop him from going up to the fence and slipping his fingers through the cold wire to stare at the empty grounds.

 

It was Sunday, there was no school on Sunday, but come the morning it would be packed with kids K-12. He was supposed to be among them, but Michael told him if he’d needed more time he could take it. Along the wired fence, Castiel caught sight of a piece of paper strung through with string. It was yellowed with age and the photo bleached by the sun, but he could make out the headshot of a pretty girl. The photo was black and white, so he could only assume she was blonde, but her smile was bright and so were her eyes. She seemed nice.

 

MISSING

Becky Rosen

since 10/31/15

please contact sheriff’s office with any details

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

Beneath Becky’s flier was another missing girl. She was brunette and didn’t come off nearly as nice as the first girl. She was wearing a black leather jacket and her hair was mostly in her face. Clearly, she hadn’t wanted her picture taken.

 

MISSING

Meg Masters

since 10/31/14

please contact sheriff’s office with any details

 

Castiel frowned as he saw the dates. Exactly one year apart, these two girls went missing. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but it didn’t  _ feel _ like a coincidence. His fingers brushed along Meg’s face, before the wailing of a siren made him spin around. The sheriff’s car was taking off away from town toward the woods in a hurry. His frown deepened as he glanced back down at the missing girls. The image of the older man flashed in his mind’s eye and he wasn’t sure why, but Castiel had a feeling there was something there.

 

“Hey, Cas!” Gabriel called from across the street. “Found a place you’re gonna  _ love _ , c’mon!”

 

Casting one more glance at Becky Rosen’s smile, Castiel dashed across the street, only to have Gabriel wrap an arm around him. It made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t pull away. At least, not for the moment.

 

“What place is it?” he asked, trying to pretend to be normal.

 

“ _ You’ll see _ ,” Gabriel sang with a mysterious wink. “Trust me, this is gonna be your favorite.”

 

He wanted to roll his eyes and tell Gabriel that there was nothing in the town that he’d call his  _ favorite _ . But he managed to stop himself from being so rude. Counting the sidewalk cracks was easier than making small talk, so he focused on that task as they walked along. The wind was icy cold against the back of his neck and he flinched at the feeling.

 

It was February 1, 2016 and despite it being the dead of winter, there was no snow. Just gray, cloudy skies. For some reason, that made him happy. Snow was not exactly his favorite form of precipitation. It formed ice and ice made for easy slipping and falling. Definitely, not a favorite.

 

Gabriel brought them to an abrupt stop in front of a building that didn’t appear to be any fancier than the rest. But his big brother was grinning from ear to ear as if he’d discovered the gold at the end of the rainbow.

 

“ _ Look _ , Cas.”

 

Castiel squinted and frowned, until his eyes landed on the sign.

 

_ Cozy Cats Adoption Center. _

 

“You’re letting me get a cat?” he asked, completely stunned.

 

“Yeah, figured it was time.” Gabriel shrugged and gave him a little push. “Go on, pick your  _ fur _ -ever friend.”

 

Sudden warmth filled Castiel’s chest as he stood outside of the adoption center and he felt his face split. It had been so long since he’d smiled or felt any sort of happiness, that the feelings and gestures felt alien. But it didn’t matter. Still smiling, Castiel dashed inside, where a nice redheaded woman named Charlie brought him back to the room they kept the cats.

 

It was open and full of cat and human furniture. No cages. That warmed his heart.

 

“Take your time,” she said as she went to sit down and play with a few cats by herself.

 

Castiel glanced back and saw Gabriel giving him a thumbs up behind the glass door and Michael looked perturbed, but he supposed that was always Michael’s disposition. He smiled one more time before returning to go and sit in the middle of the floor and stay quiet. Cats didn’t like lots of noise and movement; if he could stay still and relaxed, eventually, they would come to him.

 

He didn’t have to wait long.

 

Soon, a big, fluffy, fairly fat cat waddled up to him and immediately took residence on his lap. Castiel smiled and slid his hands through the soft fur, which only made the cat purr. He was brown and cream in color with bright green eyes. The cat was so big, it took up his entire lap.

 

“That’s Noodles,” Charlie said to him as she slowly came over to sit beside him. “He’s been here a long time... Been taken a couple of times, actually, but always gets brought back.”

 

Castiel frowned and looked at her in alarm. “ _ Why _ ?”

 

“One guy said he was annoying because he has this very squeaky meow, another said it was because Noodles didn’t like him. But... I think he likes you.” She smiled and nudged him a little, as if that were some sort of inside joke.

 

“Oh.” Castiel looked down at the heavy ball of fur, and saw Noodles looking up at him. The cat stared for a moment before blinking and purring louder. “Is he healthy?”

 

“Yes, as far as we know. He just got back from the vet recently and she cleared him of any health issues. He uses his litter box, but I will say, he’s  _ such _ a pig. He loves to eat and beg for your food, too.”

 

That only made him feel warm again. “I want him.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I think he picked me, so it’d be wrong to not take him.” Castiel slid his hand to run along the cat’s head. “How much does he weigh?”

 

“According to the vet, he’s pushing twenty pounds.”

 

“And that’s normal?” he asked.

 

“Well, sort of... She said he’s a  _ tiny _ bit overweight, but he’s also pretty lazy. He prefers to lay around in the sun than he does to play... So, this the one?”

 

Castiel nodded once and continued to pet Noodles, while the large cat purred like a motor. “Please.” 

 

 

“The body of missing seventeen year old Becky Rosen was found in forest off of Northwood Drive this morning, after being discovered by a jogger. Rosen had been reported missing on Halloween of this past year... Back in 2014, another seventeen year old girl, Meg Masters, also went missing on Halloween. She has yet to be found...”

 

Castiel tuned out as he turned away from the television to stare out the bay window instead. He and Noodles were lounging and reading - well,  _ he _ was reading, Noodles was asleep across his entire body. 

 

The sound of the car crunching on gravel made him glance out the window again, where Michael’s car was pulling up. Even from the distance they were at, Castiel could see that Michael looked exhausted. They all needed more sleep, not just him. Hell, the entire nation probably needed more sleep. He watched Michael walk up to the front door tiredly, as if he were forcibly dragging his feet across the ground and walk way.

 

The door lurching open, made Noodles blink and look up, but soon he went back to sleep. Charlie hadn’t been kidding on how lazy the cat was; all he did all day was sleep, eat, and sleep some more.

 

“Cas, have you been sitting there all day?” Michael asked, his voice sounding even worse than he looked.

 

“Maybe,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m reading.”

 

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. Instead, he waved his hand tiredly and began to trudge up the steps. “Tell Gabriel to keep it down when he comes home, I’m exhausted.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And turn that damn TV off if you’re not watching it!”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he shut the book and set it aside. “Well, Noodles, sorry to break your heart.”

 

As he started to swing his legs down, the cat meowed in protest, before having no choice but to jump down to the ground. He sat with his tail wrapped around himself and his ears flat.

 

“Drama King,” he hissed in Noodles’ direction as he walked off toward the living room to shut the TV off. Along the way, Castiel caught a glimpse in the backyard, which was just a flat expanse, until the lining of trees. The sight of a figure standing near the trees made him frown and pause, slowly returning to look more closely.

 

There was a man walking out of the woods, a shovel in his hand. From the great distance, Castiel couldn’t quite make out his face, but he followed the man with his eyes until he couldn’t see him anymore. What was a stranger doing on their property with a shovel?

 

Noodles bumping up against his legs made him startle, but the TV was forgotten. Grabbing his coat off of the back of the kitchen table’s chair, Castiel dashed out the back door and took off in a run toward the trees. There was something there, something he wasn’t supposed to see, but he had to know what. The whole town gave him an ill feeling, but this was the worst. This was by far the most disturbing. 

 

The trees quickly enveloped him and too late he realized there was a drop off right at the edge. Without able to stop his own momentum, Castiel felt his body tumble down the hill and soon he was splashing hard into a shallow creek. The water bit through his winter coat and soaked him to the bone.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed. The ground was muddy and slippery, which made it difficult to get a good grip enough to stand up again. He found himself face first in the dirt more than once, before finally finding a root to hold onto as he hauled himself upright.

 

The woods were silent all around him. Not even the sound of birds of other furry creatures. It was unnerving. Moving slowly, mostly because he feared falling again, but also because he wasn’t sure if he’d really hurt himself, Castiel eased himself down the creek bed and to a shallower place. The earth turned out to be dryer toward the end, which made it easier for him to climb up the other side and back to solid ground.

 

His house was still visible through the trees behind him, which was a good sign. As long as he didn’t go too far, he’d be able to find his way back without an issue. Turning in a slow circle, Castiel searched for disturbed earth. He was okay with finding anything really, footprints, upturned dirt, a giant sign that said LOOK HERE. Anything.

 

It wasn’t until he took note of some busted and broken brush, that Castiel began to slowly wander down the path that someone had made. There were boot prints in the mud, too, ones that didn’t belong to him. They had come and gone this way. Taking a deep breath, Castiel began to follow the winding path, hoping it would be easy enough to follow back.

 

Would he find Meg Masters at the end? Another missing girl? A body? A mass grave? Would he find nothing?

 

The sour feeling in his stomach made him assume it would be something sinister and dark. If he found a body, what then? Would he remember where it was? He didn’t have a phone, he couldn’t call the police, and he didn't have a camera to photograph the spot. It wasn’t until he was in the midst of debating on going back, as the light began to fade, that Castiel almost tripped over something.

 

His hands flailed out to grasp onto a tree, making his palms scrape open in the attempt to stay upright. One glance back let him see what he had tripped over: a solid, white tennis shoe. Just one. It was dirty with mud and something else. He didn’t want to say it was blood, but Castiel had a feeling that was exactly what was on that shoe.

 

Stomach in knots, he kept going, until he saw the darker and looser dirt. There was a mound of it beneath a tree, not well hidden at all. It was as if the man  _ wanted _ to be caught. The forest was completely still and the air was stagnant, as if the world held its breath for his next move. Did he uncover what was beneath or did he leave?

 

“Who the hell are you?” came a cold voice, making him jump and spin around. “What are you doing out here? Get out! Go!”

  
Castiel couldn’t see the man in the dark, but he turned and went to run, tripping and falling into the loose earth. It gave way beneath him so easily. Soon, his mouth was full of fresh, wet earth, he could taste the roots and life within, but soon he was grasping onto something that wasn’t warm or alive. HIs scream was swallowed up by more dirt. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and the house lights were on.

 

The sky was inky black with swirling clouds up above. No moonlight to light a path for him as he tripped through the grass toward the house. He was cold and covered in dirt. As soon as his hand wrapped around the back door’s handle, it pulled open, and he felt a waft of warmth wrap him up in its comforting arms. The house felt like home for the first time.

 

“Cas?!” Michael cried as he rushed over to look him over. “We were about to call the police! Where have you been?! Why are you all dirty?!”

 

Castiel raised his eyes up to his brother and stared at him with a widened gaze. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I don’t remember.”

 

“What do you mean, you don’t remember?” Michael asked slowly, as he glanced back at Gabriel in concern.

 

“I think I was sleepwalking.”

 

Michael sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The doctor. Tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Without saying another word, Castiel turned and made his way down the hall toward the stairs. The worn wood felt rough against his palms as he made his way up to the second floor, his eyes staring straight ahead. Everything was dark and made of colors. The house seemed to grow smaller on the way up, as if grew narrower with each step.

 

The bathroom was at the end of the hall near his bedroom, almost directly across. A trail of dirt was left where he walked, winding behind him like filthy excrement. The wooden floor turned to green tile as he stepped into the bathroom and flipped the harsh lights on. The lightbulbs were new, which lit up the old room so brightly it was almost like daylight. It highlighted the moldy corners in the bathtub and the dirty walls.

 

Castiel dared to glance at himself in the mirror and saw how filthy he looked. It was if he’d risen from a pile of mud or dirt. Yanking his gaze away from the reflection, he began to strip, until he saw something else in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. Dead, blue eyes stared at the back of his head, peering out of sunken in eye sockets and ratty, dirty hair.

 

His heart leapt into his throat as he stared into the eyes of his dead twin. Jimmy was  _ standing _ right there in the bathroom with him. Castiel dared not turn around and face the horror, instead he stared directly at the mirror and told himself it wasn’t real. It was just a hallucination. Jimmy was dead. Jimmy had been dead for months and that was why they’d moved away.

 

They’d moved away to escape his ghost and Castiel’s delusions. 

 

But Jimmy didn’t leave the mirror and Castiel quickly pulled away and turned on the bathtub. The water came out clear and tepid, which would have to do for now, he supposed. A plumber was supposed to be coming soon to fix their water heater. Michael hated half warm showers. The tub filled slowly and Castiel stared into the water until he flinched as Jimmy’s reflection loomed over him.

 

He looked so menacing, his head hanging to the side, limp and his eyes so cold with hatred.

 

“I’m sorry, Jimmy,” he whispered before stepping into the tub. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sorry would not bring his brother back, he knew, but at least he’d said it.

 

The water quickly turned muddy and black as he scrubbed the dirt from his skin. The clothes he’d worn were probably ruined, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to try and wash them. When he glanced over at the door, Jimmy was nowhere to be found, but the reflection didn’t lie. Castiel was grateful when the water turned so black, he could no longer see his twin staring with hatred.

 

 

“And what other symptoms do you have?” Dr. Uriel asked.

 

“Sleep walking... I’m tired... I’m not hungry,” Castiel shrugged. “I never eat at all. When I eat, I get sick.”

 

Dr. Uriel frowned as he made some notes on a chart. “You experience nausea when you eat? When was the last time you ate?”

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted with a shrug. Castiel didn’t dare say he saw his dead twin in mirrors or reflections. The doctor didn’t need to know how insane he really was, but by the look on the man’s face, he already knew.

 

“I see... I’ll be back in just a moment.”

 

Castiel nodded and hugged himself for comfort. Everyone knew he was insane, which was why they’d moved away from their old town. Far away, across the country no less, to escape the trauma that had happened months before. But they hadn’t left his insanity behind.

 

He sighed and wondered what Dr. Uriel would tell his brothers.

 

 

“There is something very wrong with your brother.”

 

Gabriel and Michael frowned as they exchanged glances.

 

“Like... what? I mean... He lost his twin a few months ago,” Michael admitted slowly. “There was a horrific accident. Jimmy died and Castiel hasn’t exactly gotten over it yet.”

 

“How long ago was the twin’s death?” Dr. Uriel asked.

 

“Um, I don’t know, maybe three months... Four?” Michael asked as he looked over at Gabriel for confirmation. Gabriel nodded.

 

“I believe your brother is suffering from a bout of psychosis. I recommend putting him on anti-psychotics.”

 

Michael blinked in shock and alarm. “Psychosis? You’re saying he’s insane?”

 

“I am saying that your brother’s trauma is causing his brain to go haywire. He needs to have the chemical balance reinstated in his brain. He will feel better and be back to his old self quickly on the drugs,” Dr. Uriel said so matter-of-factly.

 

“Jesus,” Gabriel whispered. “You think that was what was wrong with Jimmy?”

 

Michael cast Gabriel a dark look, but Dr. Uriel was already perking up, clearly intrigued. “Jimmy, Castiel’s brother, wasn’t exactly himself before his death.”

 

“May I ask how the boy died?”

 

Michael shifted and glanced at the ground nervously. Gabriel looked away and avoided eye contact.

 

Uriel frowned and looked a little closer at them. “How did he die?”

 

“It was an accident,” Michael muttered quietly. “Fell down the steps... He had an episode and he fell. Broke his neck.”

 

“Killed him instantly,” Gabriel finished.

 

Dr. Uriel continued to frown as a he began to write on a prescription pad. “Hm... I do suggest putting him on Abilify. It can help treat his symptoms, and since he is under the age of eighteen, it’s the one I most recommend. Hopefully, he will only have to be on them for a short period of time.”

 

“That’s it?” Michael asked as he took the piece of paper being handed to him.

 

“That and therapy. I believe the boy should be seen by a psychologist immediately. And make sure he eats... I can also prescribe some medications for nausea and his sleep-walking. With some sleep, the right medication, and regular eating, Castiel should be back to normal quickly.”

 

“Thank you,” Michael said as he accepted another prescription. “I appreciate it. We both do.”

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. Dr. Uriel glanced between the two of them suspiciously, before turning to go back into Castiel’s room.

 

 

“Did you tell my brothers I’m crazy?” Castiel asked as soon as Dr. Uriel returned to the room. He’d probably told them that he needed to be locked away in a mental hospital. He supposed that would be better than school.

 

“I told them that you would benefit from an antipsychotic drug,” Dr. Uriel said slowly. “As well as some medication to help with your nausea and sleep-walking. Once your body and brain are back to normal, you should start to feel better.”

 

“So,” he said carefully, “I  _ am _ crazy.”

 

“They told me about your brother’s accident.” Dr. Uriel set aside his chart for a moment and placed both of his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “Was it really an accident, Castiel? Did your brother fall down the stairs?”

 

He frowned. What was the doctor getting at? “Do you think I pushed him?” he asked.

 

“I think your brother lied and I want to know the truth. How did your twin die?”

 

Castiel opened his mouth and then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a metal cabinet. Jimmy was there, breathing down his neck, looking even worse than before. Skin gaunt, pale, and pulled so tightly over his skull, he could practically see the bone beneath.

 

“How did Jimmy die, Castiel?” Uriel asked again, his voice firmer and more serious than before. “I need to know. Your brother Gabriel seemed to think the two of you exhibited similar symptoms.”

 

“Jimmy wasn’t crazy,” he whispered, still staring at his dead twin’s eyes. “Jimmy was just lost.”

 

“ _ How _ did he die? Did he fall down the stairs?” Dr. Uriel leaned over to block his view of Jimmy. “Castiel.”

 

“Stop it!” Castiel yelled, jerking angrily. He went to shove the man away from him, but before he could lay a hand on him, something pulled Dr. Uriel away so hard, he smacked heavily into the door with a loud thump.

 

Something cracked and Castiel stared in shock at the blood that was left on the door as Uriel’s body slumped to the ground, unmoving, his eyes staring straight ahead.

 

“Doctor?” he whispered.

 

“Is everything okay in there?” came a nurse’s concerned voice. “Dr. Uriel?”

 

The room was so cold and he could feel sweat starting to soak through his clothes. Jimmy was standing over Uriel in the reflection, smiling.

 

“What did you do?” he whispered before sliding off of the table and fumbling for his jacket. “Jimmy, what did you do?”

 

Jimmy looked over at him with a dark glare, but he was already running out of the room, almost knocking the nurse to the floor.

 

“Castiel?!” Gabriel called in alarm as he ran toward the front and out the door. “Cas!”

 

He didn’t want to admit to accidentally hurting the doctor, but it was Jimmy. It was  _ Jimmy _ . Jimmy had protected him, just like he’d done in life.

 

“Cas, wait!” Michael yelled. The running footsteps of his brothers followed him and he only came to a stop before he ran out in front of a car. “CAS!”

 

Jimmy was standing behind him, his hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Get away from me,” he whispered angrily. “Go away!”

 

“No, Cas,” Gabriel said as he pulled him close. “What happened in there? What’s wrong?”

 

“Dr. Uriel... Something- something hurt him. I didn’t do it!”

 

“What do you mean,  _ something _ , hurt him, Cas?” Michael asked through a few deep breaths.

 

“He kept asking me how Jimmy died... And I told him to leave me alone and I went to shove him... but... something did it for me,” he whispered shakily. “I’m not crazy, Jimmy wasn’t crazy either. There’s something wrong with me.”

 

“Cas, it was accident,” Michael insisted in a low voice. “You didn’t mean to hurt anyone. Not Dr. Uriel and not Jimmy.”

 

“I didn’t kill Jimmy!” he screamed as he thought back to that night. He looked back at the car and saw Jimmy standing there beside him. He didn’t look as dead as before, as if somehow the outside healed him back to almost normal. He was just overly pale, his skin bleached of all life and color.

 

“Jimmy had an accident,” Michael whispered. “Remember, we talked about this? He fell down the steps.”

 

“We should go,” Gabriel muttered as a group of people began to gather. “Come on, before Cas ends up on one of those freak shows.”

 

Castiel felt his brothers guide him to the car, but the only thing he could think of was how he hadn’t killed Jimmy. He hadn’t.

 

“I love, Jimmy,” he whispered. “I love him.”

 

“We know, Cas,” Gabriel replied. “Come on, let’s go home and get your medications.”

 

“I don’t  _ want _ drugs!”

 

“You need them. They’ll make you better.”

 

He wanted to scream and fight, but he could only let Gabriel put him in the car and watch the door shut. Jimmy was sitting next to him with a smile on his face, as if he were proud and triumphant. He couldn’t help but glare at his twin in rage. 

 


End file.
